


His Own Man

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, First Threesome, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur, Top Gwaine, arthur is surprisingly good at taking orders, gwaine always gets want he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has never been shy about taking what he wants. But he's more than willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Man

**Author's Note:**

> Set after series 3. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“How does it feel?” Merlin asked. “Being a knight of Camelot?”

Gwaine cast him an annoyed look and tried to pull the hair away from his face.

They were in the stables, Merlin organising Arthur's things and Gwaine leaning against the wall and watching because Merlin had emphatically declared that knight's couldn't help servants.

“What happened to us all being equals?” Gwaine grumbled.

“That's Arthur, not the king,” Merlin replied. He looked out to the courtyard where Arthur was talking to Gwen. “And only when he feels like it.”

Gwaine followed his gaze and smiled. “They certainly make a pretty couple.” He spotted Lancelot watching them from the side of the courtyard. “I take it there's some history there.”

“You could say that.”

When Merlin carried on with his work Gwaine took a few steps forward. “Seemed like there's quite a bit of history between you two as well.”

Merlin shrugged, not looking up as he scrubbed at some dirt on Arthur's saddle. “We're friends.”

Merlin could feel Gwaine's eyes on him but he didn't know what else to say, and when he looked up, Gwaine was gone.

* * * * * *

Merlin was alone in Arthur's room, picking up clothes from the floor and muttering under his breath about the laziness of princes, when a knock at the door startled him.

“Yes?” he called out, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Gwaine came in. “Oh, it's you. If you're looking for Arthur he's in with the king.”

“Actually, I was looking for you.”

“Me?” Merlin asked. He dumped Arthur's clothes in the basket for the laundry and turned around. “What did you - “

Gwaine swallowed Merlin's questions by kissing him and pressing him back up against Arthur's desk.

“What are you doing?” Merlin gasped. Gwaine began sucking at Merlin's neck, his hands pulling at Merlin's shirt until he was touching Merlin's skin.

“What does it look like?”

“Anyone could come in,” Merlin hissed.

Gwaine pulled back a little. “And that's your only objection?”

Merlin flushed but held Gwaine's gaze. “Yes.”

Gwaine kissed him again and this time Merlin melted into it, his arms coming around Gwaine's neck and tugging gently at his hair. Gwaine nipped at Merlin's bottom lip and Merlin's hips stuttered, pressing his erection into Gwaine's.

“Anyone could come in,” Merlin repeated.

Gwaine laughed. “That's half the fun.”

“Gwaine,” Merlin moaned. He knew it was useless to resist and truth was he was feeling pretty reckless himself. His eyes slid shut and Gwaine lifted him onto the table and settled between his legs.

Merlin opened his eyes as Gwaine's fingers began to roam and glanced at the door. “Arthur,” he whispered. Gwaine hesitated for a moment and then turned around to see Arthur frozen in the doorway. Merlin tried to move but Gwaine dug his fingers into Merlin’s hips and he froze. He wished he could see Gwaine's expression, but it was obvious that he and Arthur had come to a silent agreement as Gwaine turned back to Merlin and kissed him quickly on the lips before tugging him off the table. He put a finger onto Merlin's mouth when Merlin tried to object.

“We're moving this to the bed.”

Merlin looked over at Arthur who was now leaning against the closed door. The look in Arthur's eyes sent heat pooling to his belly and he let Gwaine lead him to the bed.

Gwaine pushed Merlin down and started to undress him. “I could do with some help,” Gwaine said, pointedly turning to stare at Arthur.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin said. He bucked up as Gwaine's hand rubbed against his erection as Gwaine pulled his trousers down.

Arthur moved forward, moving to kneel onto the bed. He hovered over Merlin until Merlin sighed and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur tasted of mead and cake and Merlin licked his way inside Arthur's mouth. He gasped as Gwaine swallowed his erection, messily sucking and licking it.

Arthur moved back a little and Merlin whined at the loss of contact.

“Patience,” Gwaine murmured, moving to kiss and lick his way up Merlin's body.

Arthur, flushed and obviously aroused, began to undress as Gwaine retrieved Merlin's scarf from the floor and used it to tie Merlin's hands to the bed.

Merlin just let him, confident that he could always use magic to free himself if it got too much.

“Let me, sire,” Gwaine said then, his voice a deep growl that had Merlin almost sobbing with need.

Merlin watched, wide-eyed, as Gwaine undressed Arthur and allowed Arthur to do the same to him.

Hesitantly Arthur moved to kiss Gwaine, and Gwaine eagerly deepened the kiss, his grip on Arthur's arms tight enough to bruise.

“Would you like to take him, sire?” Gwaine asked, breaking away from the kiss.

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin and nodded. “Yes,” he breathed.

Gwaine smiled and leaned down to capture Merlin's mouth in a filthy kiss. “That all right with you?”

Merlin nodded, voice gone. He wanted to ask Gwaine if this was all right with _him_ , but Gwaine was busy pouring the oil he'd had in his pocket onto his fingers.

“You haven't done this before?” Arthur asked, voice barely above a whisper. Merlin hesitated before shaking his head. Arthur’s eyes narrowed suspiciously but Merlin turned his face away.

“Not like this,” Merlin eventually whispered back.

Arthur leaned down and kissed at his collarbone. “Nor me,” he murmured.

Merlin was spared any further conversation by Gwaine's slick fingers pushing inside of him. He bucked and writhed as Gwaine curled his fingers and then scissored them.

“Please, Gwaine,” Merlin begged.

Gwaine's eyes clouded over with lust. “Arthur, come here.”

Arthur moved forward and Gwaine used his free hand to coat Arthur's aching erection. Arthur’s eyes closed as Gwaine slowly fisted him before he moved out of the way and started moving Arthur into position.

“Now,” Gwaine whispered into the shell of Arthur’s ear.

Slowly, far too slowly for Merlin's liking, Arthur pushed inside him. His arms strained to reach out and he growled in frustration that he couldn’t move. Arthur smiled evilly and then pulled out a little, before pushing all the way into Merlin again and holding himself there while Merlin tried, and failed, not to squirm.

“Move,” Gwaine commanded and Arthur did, setting a steady rhythm that was driving Merlin crazy. Not to mention that Gwaine giving Arthur orders and having them obeyed was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Gwaine moved behind Arthur and started kissing at his neck, his erection pressing into Arthur's back.

Merlin keened low in his throat as Arthur hit a spot that had him curling inwards, desperate to feel that wave of pleasure again. Arthur, with Gwaine's help, adjusted his position and Merlin cried out as he came, his orgasm burning through him.

Merlin watched through lidded eyes as Gwaine nibbled at Arthur's ear and Arthur's hips jerked, the friction just on the right side of painful for Merlin as Arthur came and collapsed on top of him.

With an affectionate smile Gwaine moved Arthur to one side and stared down at Merlin.

“If you could only see yourself now.”

Merlin swallowed hard. “What brought all this on?” he asked.

“Arthur suggested I try to fit in more. Be more like Lancelot.”

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction. “And you think this is fitting in?” He turned to look at Arthur, but he merely planted a kiss against Merlin's shoulder.

“No,” Gwaine laughed, “I think Lancelot pines for what he wants. I take it.”

So saying he fisted his own cock, coating it with more oil and then pushed inside of Merlin's aching body. Merlin whimpered, but Gwaine's weight upon him felt too good for him to complain, especially when Gwaine leaned down and kissed Merlin, and kept on kissing him as his orgasm rippled through him. Gwaine collapsed against his chest with a pleased sigh and with Arthur pressed up against his side he thought it was safe enough to free his aching wrists with a little magic. He could always pretend the knot had loosened if they bothered to ask.

Merlin groaned as Gwaine finally pulled out of him. “You're definitely nothing like Lancelot,” Arthur murmured. He looked up at them with sleepy eyes. “You shouldn’t be anything but yourself.”

“I'm glad you see it my way,” Gwaine said, with a smile and wink in Merlin's direction.

Arthur just huffed and curled closer into Merlin. Merlin couldn't help grinning as Gwaine settle down on the other side of him, his arm going around Merlin's waist.

They really shouldn’t fall asleep. They all had places that they needed to be. But their limbs were heavy and the bed comfortable and whatever worries they had seemed inconsequential while they had each other.

So they let their eyes fall shut, and their breathing slow, and sleep take them.


End file.
